


Attack of the Feelings

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodisiac. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Feelings

SkyeWard Smut Fest – Week 4

 

Prompt: Kamasutra

 

Attack of the Feelings

 

Ward honestly didn’t think that Skye would even show up. He certainly didn’t think she would be tearing his clothes off and doing everything she could to get his fingers inside her already. He didn’t mind, not at all, but this was the farthest thing that he had planned for tonight.

 

They were supposed to talk. About everything, especially about how Ward was redoing HYDRA, doing away with the old leadership and how he hoped to make a few donations to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s cells in a gesture of good faith. Skye didn’t come here for that though, and he certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

Skye literally tore her own underwear off in her haste as she pushed her pants down as far as she could. Her teeth were assaulting Ward’s neck with a hunger he had never seen on her. Her right hand had a sharp grip on his left and her left had his hair in tangles.

 

“I didn’t think this was how things would go tonight.” Ward gasped out as Skye pulled his fingers inside her, her breath hitching as his calloused digits met the sensitive flesh.

 

“What did you expect, Grant?” Skye whispered into his ear before biting at the lobe, hard.

 

Ward could only groan in response before slamming Skye into the wall behind her. The warehouse was empty, thankfully. He picked it especially for that reason.

 

“Well, I think we both know the answer to that.” Ward took her lips in a rough kiss, plunging his tongue into her eager mouth. Skye kept riding his hand, plunging his fingers as deep as they could go.

 

Ward’s mouth started moving down her neck and Skye was already close to seeing stars from the combined effort of his teeth and fingers.

 

“I want you so bad.” Skye’s eyes were glassed over. It concerned Ward when he first walked in, but it left his mind after her first kiss.

 

“Me too,” Ward breathed onto her neck making Skye’s knees wobble.

 

“Take me,” Skye threw her jacket down on a crate and fought to extricate herself from Ward’s fingers. She whined at the loss and Ward just licked the fluids from his fingers, making Skye whine even louder as she tore her off her shirt.

 

Ward lifted Skye up with his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as best they could with her pants only halfway down her legs. Ward rearranged their jackets to fully cover the crate before sitting Skye on it, his teeth marking her neck all the while.

 

Ward pulled her pants and shoes off and just as he was going to his knees, Skye pinned her nails against his neck and pulled him up. Her hot breath fanned his face as she cupped his package in her tiny hand, eliciting a hiss from him.

 

“We can do that later. I just want you inside me right now.” Skye whispered. Her body was on fire.

 

Her fingers kept groping Ward’s manhood until she got to his belt and with a dexterity he would rather not ask about, Skye had his pants down his legs and him hard in her hand. Skye gave him a few pumps to make sure Ward was ready, silently gasping at the size of him.

 

Ward’s forehead pressed itself against hers in pleasure. “Skye, if you keep that up, things are going to end a lot quicker than we want them to.” He rasped out.

 

Skye’s only response was to flick her thumb over the head of his erection and bring her mouth to his neck where she ran her tongue up the line of his jugular, enjoying the taste of Ward’s sweat.

 

Ward’s larger hand grasped Skye’s tiny one and positioned himself at her entrance. She bit the skin of his neck a little harder as her core stretched to accommodate his girth.

 

Ward quickly picked up a rhythm that set off Skye’s first long overdue orgasm. The orgasms just kept coming though and soon Skye had to start clawing into Ward’s back just to keep herself upright. Red marks and a little blood made themselves known on Ward’s bare back.

 

Skye felt Ward pick up and hook her legs behind his neck and he only jackhammered his hips even harder into her, bringing another orgasm to the surface. Skye’s voice was hoarse from all the screaming she did as orgasms tore through her body.

 

Ward finally spilled deep inside her. He kept their sweaty bodies pressed together and Skye showered his upper torso in small kisses, her brain in a perpetual fog from the pleasure coursing through her.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?” Ward gasped as he pulled out of Skye.

 

“No fucking idea. One minute I’m sneaking off to meet you, the next minute, I get pricked by something on a lab tab—“Skye’s face froze in realization. “Goddammit Jemma.”

 

“Aphrodisiac?” Ward asked tiredly.

 

“Probably. She and Fitz are trying to find ways to help the Panther population. They saw a documentary.” Skye explained.

 

“You want to leave?” Ward asked quietly. Skye’s grip on his bicep tightened.

 

“No. I saw a motel a couple of miles back. Mind sharing a room with me?” Skye’s voice was very low, almost timid.

 

“Already done,” Ward had a soft smile on his lips as he brought Skye down and handed her the clothes they discarded in their escapade.

 

Once dressed, he took her hand and led her to the car he “borrowed” to get the warehouse. Skye was fast asleep in the passenger seat before Ward even checked them in.

 

Ward carried her into the room, with his jacket thrown over her in a makeshift blanket and placed her on the bed. Her hand quickly grabbed his as he stood to walk away.

 

“Don’t. Stay. It’s cold.” She mumbled.

 

Ward obliged and kicked off his shoes before climbing into the made bed and wrapped his arms around her. Skye responded by burrowing into his chest and quickly starting to quietly snore.

 

Sleep took Ward quickly after he placed a small kiss on her forehead.


End file.
